


Chance Meeting

by alecastro, casualbouquetcycle



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecastro/pseuds/alecastro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbouquetcycle/pseuds/casualbouquetcycle
Summary: It's been a few days since Amon fought the eyepatch ghoul. He didn't expect to meet him on his way home. He didn't expect him to have a stalker.
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Comments: 14
Kudos: 168





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a crack idea between me and alecastro. I know it is unfinished but I sadly cannot promise that I will get inspiration for it again, as I wrote it about two years ago. I still hope you guys will enjoy it!

A few days after their first fight Amon met the eyepatch ghoul again. It was early evening and Amon was on his way home from work as a person hurried down the street and bumped into him when they looked over their shoulder.

The person hit the ground and just as Amon reached out to help them onto their feet again the person looked up and he came face to mask with the eyepatch ghoul. Amon flinched back in shock and tightened his grip on his quinque.

He hadn’t expected to meet the ghoul so soon again and in such a casual way too. The ghoul seemed to be just as surprised as him but he quickly stood up again. Though instead of attacking or even entering a fighting stance like he expected him to, he bowed and politely apologized:

“Ah, it’s you! I am very sorry for bumping into you just now and for biting you during our fight the other night. I really need to go now though; he nearly managed to eat the last person he saw me with.”

Amon, now confused, could only ask:

“Eyepatch, are you trying to protect me from a jealous boyfriend?” to which the other protested:

“He isn’t my boyfriend, he’s my stalker and I’m trying to loose him because I don’t want him to know where I live.”

Just in that moment a ghoul jumped from the roof of a house and landed right behind Eyepatch.

Amon recognized the half-moon mask he was wearing. The gourmet.

“Hmm, what is this Kaneki-kun? It almost looks like you’re running away from me.”

He drawled and Eyepatch - was his name Kaneki or was that just an alias? - tensed. He seemed to be wary of the other ghoul.

“And not only are you running from me, you are also chatting with a dove, that’s really risky of you, you know. What if he manages to kill you?!”

He exaggeratedly threw his hands over his heart.

“I would die of heartbreak I’m sure! No one kills you before I had the chance to eat you! So for you’re own good I will kill him.”

The gourmet grinned manically and released his kagune.

_“Shit. I have heard the gourmet was one of a kind but to think that he would be a lunatic like this!”_

Amon opened his quinque just as Eyepatch cried out in panic: “LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!”

Amon nearly flinched. His head snapped to look at the smaller ghoul. His fists were balled up at his side and he had released one of his kagune as he glared at the gourmet. Amon wasn’t sure given that he could only see one eye, but he seemed to be afraid.

 _“_ _Why? He’s scared of the gourmet. Of course he is when someone like that was stalking him. But why cry out then? Why not just run away while the gourmet is busy fighting me? Why? Is he... trying to protect me? No, that can’t be, right?”_

He watched as Kaneki moved to stand between him and the gourmet, shielding him.

_“This is ridiculous. He’s a ghoul, he is scared! He should be using this as a chance to run away not, not stay and try to defend me! Why is he behaving like that?! He’s just a ghoul, goddamn it! He should behave like a monster! So why?!”_

The gourmet seemed to have similar thoughts.

“Kaneki-kun, you do realize that this isn’t just any human but a dove, right? Why are you trying to protect him? He certainly wouldn’t do the same. We are just monsters to people like him. He will kill you the first chance he got.”

Amon stiffed. He couldn’t exactly say that the ghoul was wrong but somehow what he implied rubbed him the wrong.

_“A ghoul more merciful than a human? ...Well, even if he wasn’t trying to protect me right now, Eyepatch did spare my life back then, so don’t I owe him a favor? Besides I never liked the gourmet or stalkers for that matter.”_

With that thought in mind Amon moved to stand besides Eyepatch and put an arm around his shoulder before he had a chance to reply to the gourmet’s words.

“That is my boyfriend, you know and I really don’t appreciate it that you are stalking him. Stay away from him.”

Then he blinked because he had no idea that ghouls could blush so much, because even with his mask on, Eyepatch resembled a tomato now. The gourmet scowled at them so Amon tightened to grip he had on Eyepatch.

_“Huh, I never really noticed how much smaller and thinner he is... What the hell am I thinking?!”_

Mentally shaking his head he glared at the other ghoul. “Well? Do you really want to take your chances with fighting both of us?”

With a displeased growl the gourmet turned and disappeared.

“Ehm investigator-san?” Amon looked down at Eyepatch.

The ghoul had dissolved his kagune and was fiddling with his fingers now.

“Thank you very much for helping me just now. May I offer you a coffee as a thank you, investigator-san?” he shyly looked up at him.

Well, he had wanted answers after all. “Yes, thank you. I would like that.” He didn’t even notice that he smiled.

Eyepatch had led him to a coffee shop that was still open and slipped his mask off before entering. Amon had been startled if he was honest. He had thought Kaneki would just get him a coffee from a vending machine and to think that he even took his mask off.

Amon sat at a table at the back of the shop while Eyepatch went to the counter and ordered two coffees. A short time later he came back.

“I didn’t know how you like your coffee so I just ordered black and brought milk and sugar. I hope that was okay.”

He sat everything down and looked up. “Yes, that’s...fine.”

Amon really regretted declaring himself Eyepatch’s boyfriend now. Eyepatch was, well there was no other way to describe him, he was cute and beautiful with his gentle grey eyes and the light blush still on his cheeks - and he looked like he was still in middle school.

_“...Oh God, ...That’s why he was blushing so badly wasn’t it? Does he think I will make a move on him?! That I’m...I’m a pedophile?!”_

Before Kaneki had a chance to say anything Amon just cut in:

“I, I said before that I was your boyfriend but that was just to keep him away from you! You don’t- I wouldn’t, you’re too young after all and I will definitely wait until your older, ah wait that came out wrong! I mean I’m not going to do anything at all and...”

While Amon dug his own grave deeper Eyepatch stared at him with an open mouth before he turned into a tomato once again and managed to let out a strangled:

“Investigator-san! I, I assure you I’m not a minor. I’m eighteen! And I didn’t think you would do something to me either. So please stop worrying. I just look younger than I am.”

He looked as mortified as Amon felt. “Sorry, my mistake then.”

Awkward silence took over. Both refused to look up from their coffees. Amon put a generous amount of sugar and milk into his coffee and thought about what he could say now but he had no idea.

It irritated him. He now had the chance to ask the ghoul all the questions that he wanted but somehow he didn’t know were to start. In the end he decided to try to start by confirming Eyepatch’s name. “The gourmet called you Kaneki right?”

Eyepatch looked up. He was still blushing. “Yes, my name is Kaneki Ken. It’s a pleasure to meet you...”

He trailed off and Amon quickly introduced himself. “Amon Koutarou. Thank you for the coffee Kaneki.”

“You’re welcome; it was no problem, Amon-san. I was surprised, I admit. I... didn’t expect you would help me out...like this. May I ask why you did it?”

He looked at him curiously. “I have some questions for you as well. If you answer mine I will answer yours.”

Kaneki nodded. “I will try to answer them. But... please understand that I won’t tell you the names of other ghouls or their whereabouts.”

Amon nodded as well. “Don’t worry, those aren’t my questions and I really wouldn’t expect you to answer them. Well, I helped you out because I owed you a favor.”

Kaneki looked honestly shocked at that. “Huh? Why would you owe me a favor?”

Amon blinked. “Back then, I lost. Any other ghoul would have taken the opportunity and killed me. I should be dead by all means.”

 _“Just like Mado-san.”_ He thought.

“And today, you tried to keep the gourmet away from me, even though you are scared of him.”

“But during our fight I bit you! And... I know that your colleague died because I held you back. And today, it was my fault in the first place that he wanted to kill you. Because I talked to you and wasn’t going away fast enough you got dragged into my mess! I am really sorry about that! So you see you really don’t owe me anything.”

Kaneki looked down guiltily.

Amon didn’t know how to respond to that. _“He... doesn’t see anything special in what he did? Or rather he seems thinks that injuring me and holding me back were unusual things to do during a fight... and somehow he manages to give himself the fault for the gourmet’s actions as well. What the hell?”_

Slowly he asked: “Kaneki, you as a ghoul have to eat humans to survive. How have you survived until now?”

Kaneki looked very uncomfortable and looked anywhere but at Amon. “Suicide victims. And I try to eat as little as possible.”

_“_ _This couldn’t be it, it couldn’t be that simple, right? Ghouls, ghouls were supposed to kill humans without a single shred of remorse so why was this one so different?”_

“I know that it’s still not alright. If the families of these people ever found out about it they would the devastated.” Kaneki continued.

“But not eating anything just doesn’t work. So eating people that are already dead is the best we can do with this body. And you are wrong if you think that I’m the only one who thinks like that. I’m not. There are many ghouls that don’t want to fight or kill.”

Amon scowled at that. “If that’s the case then why did Rabbit kill Mado-san?! He had a daughter, you know!”

The ghoul looked him in the eyes. “Rabbit knows that what she is doing is wrong. Don’t believe for one moment that she isn’t aware of that. But... the little girl you were hunting means a great deal to Rabbit and to me. We see her as our little sister. Holding you back was the only way I could protect her and Rabbit. And because your partner would have killed the little girl Rabbit killed him.

And if we want to speak about killing parents I was there as her mother was killed, you know? I saw it. I saw how your partner used her husband’s kagune to kill her and how he mocked her. And her daughter was there too. I covered her eyes. But she still heard everything.

Do you know what your partner used to lure my little sister to him? Parts of her parent’s corpses. She still wakes up screaming from her nightmares. Neither of them ever killed a human in their lives before, they didn’t even know how to fight. They didn’t deserve this.” Kaneki’s face was pained.

“Can you look me in the eyes, Amon-san? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me those actions weren’t cruel? That there was a rational, logical explanation why he decided to do that?”

Amon involuntary winced. He wanted to defend his partner, Mado-san hadn’t been a bad person, he had taught him and took care of him a lot after all and he had been a good father as well but... he couldn’t... when Kaneki put it like that then... he just couldn’t deny it. At least not with good conscience. And that troubled him almost as much as Kaneki himself.

_“For a child to grief for her parents... that is... normal... I suppose, ghoul or not... But Kaneki... he isn’t related to any of them, not as far as we found out and yet... he’s grieving. He... cared for that ghoul and for her daughter...and Rabbit is supposed to feel the same?”_

That wasn’t the only thing that shocked him though. _“He saw how we killed her, a person he claims to have cared about and he spared me? Why?”_

“Why didn’t you kill me? Didn’t you... don’t you want revenge?” 

Kaneki just frowned. “Revenge? That wouldn’t bring her back. And if I killed you then I wouldn’t just take your life away. I would hurt a lot of innocent people too, people who would mourn you. I don’t want to hurt others! ...And ...if...if I had been stronger...if I hadn’t been so weak, then I could have protected her.”

Amon swallowed hard. _“How could he be so... understanding and yet blame himself for everything? Was that... simply_ _his personality?”_

He slowly got the feeling that one talk was not going to be enough if he really wanted to understand Kaneki Ken. Thoughtfully, he drank his coffee and watched as Kaneki did the same. “You are giving me much to think about, you know.”

That got him a gentle smile. “I had hoped I would. If I can make even a single person understand both humans and ghouls then maybe there is a chance that humans and ghouls can live without hurting each other.”

_“That’s naive and yet... somehow... it fits him...”_

“Hey, Kaneki, could we meet up again?” To think that a ghoul could smile at an investigator with so much warmth, before today Amon wouldn’t have believed it.

By the time Amon was home again, something besides the mystery that was Kaneki Ken had come up in his mind. Something that was... deeply upsetting to say the least. He tried to do push ups to put his mind off of it but there was one thing he had never questioned before but now was forced to face or any kind of future conversation, any kind of try to understand would probably be impossible:

_“Mado-san, you always said that ghouls had no feelings, that they merely imitated and pretended to feel like humans and you taught me that as well. Then why did you always rely on those ‘imitated’ feelings to hurt and defeat them? If that ghoul’s feelings were imitated then how come she didn’t stop imitating them to save her own life?_

_You used the kagune of her husband to fight her and you expected to see her in pain because of that... you wanted to hurt her like that... Mado-san, her feelings were never imitated in the first place, were they?_

_Did you have to keep telling yourself that so you could keep tormenting them? Or did you keep telling that to insult the ghouls you were fighting...? Mado-san...I am sorry. But...you were cruel.”_ When he finally went to sleep it was restless.

Kaneki told him of Rabbit and how her best friend is a human, how Rabbit always ate the human food her friend made her just to make her happy, no matter that she was a murderer and that it poisoned her. He told him of a young woman that loved a man without fear despite knowing he was a ghoul and how he nearly died to save her.

Amon was introduced to Kaneki’s best friend Hide when Hide turned up at one of their meetings and had demanded that he got to know Kaneki’s new boyfriend. Kaneki looked very embarrassed and quietly apologized that he couldn’t convince Hide to stay behind.

Hide had looked him up and down with a critical eye and then asked him some questions about himself and what he liked about Kaneki. Kaneki had hissed at Hide to stop it already and turned an interesting shade of red again. At last Hide nodded.

“I approve! He seems like a good person, Kaneki! Just one more thing.” He leaned forward.

“The first person my dear Neki ever went on a date with was the Binge-eater and she tried to kill him. I may not be a ghoul but I promise you if you try to hurt my best friend like that, I will do everything in my power to destroy you, just so you know.”

Amon had looked at Hide wide eyed and Kaneki had just groaned and face palmed.

“Hide.”

“Aw, don’t be like that. I always wanted to say that!”

“Hide!” And that was how he found out that Kaneki’s best friend was actually human. He was amazed Kaneki trusted like this, was willing to share all of that with him.

Once, Kaneki asked him if he would have killed the little girl if he hadn’t stopped him that night. Amon didn’t know how to answer, Kaneki looked troubled, afraid even, and Amon hated that. He had never killed a child ghoul before; she would have been the first.

She, she would have looked at him in fear too. He wondered if he could have killed a child that looked at him as if he was a monster. Later, he wondered if his friends looked at Donato like that. When the little girl, Hinami, moved in with Kaneki and he came over the first time, she spent the entire time hiding behind Kaneki.

He hadn’t expected it to hurt so much. But he should have. He knew what being an orphan means. He knew nothing could ever make up for the fact that her parents were taken away from her and that he helped orphaning her. He can barely remember his parents but they were very kind. Would they be ashamed of him? That he hurt a little girl like this?

One day it wasn’t Kaneki that was waiting for him at their meeting spot. It was the Owl, and later, much later when Amon was alone again he would wish that Kaneki had betrayed him, that it had been a trap, that he had been killed because anything, anything would have been better, easier to bear than that single sentence: “Jason took him.”

 _“No, no, no, no, please no!”_ Images started to appear in his mind, photos he saw from the remains of Jason’s toys. Most of them hadn’t even been recognizable anymore, just bodies, torn into pieces. And now Kaneki, gentle, kind, timid Kaneki was at the mercy of that monster?!

_“I’m too late again. First my friends at the orphanage, then Mado, now Kaneki. If I had been there, this wouldn’t have happened. I failed! I’m too weak! If only I had been stronger this wouldn’t have happened!”_

Then he remembered, that day when Mado and he had killed that mother, they had fought Jason but he had escaped.

_You will never see his smile again. And you know whose fault this is, don’t you? You remember, don’t you? That day, instead of chasing after Jason, you wiped out a family instead. You orphaned a little girl and tried to kill her as well instead of going after that monster. This is your punishment. And Kaneki has to pay the price for it._

The investigator went pale like a sheet of paper, his eyes became blank. He looked like he would collapse so Yoshimura walked to him, grabbed his arm and led him to a bench. He didn’t even seem to notice that the most dangerous ghoul the ccg ever had to face was close enough to kill him.

 _“Maybe”_ , Yoshimura thought sadly, _“he wouldn’t even care if I killed him right now.”_ He pushed the young man on the bench.

He has nightmares about the time he found Donato cutting the corpse of one of his friends into pieces. But then it becomes Kaneki Donato cuts up and then Donato himself changes into Jason and Kaneki screams. Amon woke up shooting up right and doesn’t go back to sleep.

Rabbit visited him. She’s... trying to take care of him, he thinks. When he dully asked why she even bothered, she said:

“If you get yourself killed, you would make Kaneki sad. I can’t allow that!” Oh. He had forgotten that she was his friend as well.


End file.
